The Room of Requirement
by RonWeaslyandJacobBlack4life
Summary: Ron and Harry are studying and Ron blurts something out that will change their frienship forever. You have been warned RonXHarry


**Ok I love this couple and I was home sick when I wrote this so don't burn me. You have been warned that this is not for the little minded. Hope ya like it.**

For years Ron had known that he loved Harry as more than just his best mate. He was confused about it at first but as the years went on he got used to the idea of being gay. Of course no one knew though, until that day in the common room in 4th year.

"Harry, we are never going to pass Snapes potions test!"

"Yes we are! Now hand me that book." Harry said, pointing to a rather sad looking potions book. Ron passed it to him and gave up on trying to study. It wasn't loud or anything cause they were the only ones in there at the moment. It was just that he had a lot on him mind.

"Alright Ron, whats going on with you right now? We have to pass this test!"

"It's not the test mate. Just can't concentrate with all the crap on my mind. It's like it won't turn off!"

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" he asked hoping there was. Ron had been moody for months and he never said why.

"No."

"Are you sure mate?"

"Bloody hell Harry! I already said no!"

"Whoa Ro…" but before he could get mad, Ron said something that would change everything forever.

"I love you" it was bearly a whisper but still audible.

"WHAT?!?!"

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that mate and I understand if you don't want to be best mates anymore." As Ron said this I watched silent sad tears run down his crimson cheeks, and it triggered something in me.

"I…I… t.. think I love you too."

Now it was Rons turn to scream, "WHAT!?!?"

"Ya. I think I always have, but I've been afraid of what might happen if I told you. Now that you have said it though, I don't have to hide my feelings anymore."

And with that their lips crashed passionately into each others and they clung to each other for dear life. Once they broke for air, each gasping from the intensity of the kiss Harry said, "We can't do this here Ron."

"Why not? We are the only ones in here."

"But that could change any second. We have to find a place no one will see us."

"Ok well where then? Our room?"

"No, Neville and Sheamus are in there as well. I'm sure they would hear something."

As the two boys sat in front of the blazing fire thinking it dawned on them. The perfect place for all of their… doings.

"The room if requirement!" They both said at once.

"Perfect!" said Harry

"Brilliant," responded Ron

"Ok lets go." And with that they got up and walked to halls of Hogwarts thinking of nothing but the need for a bedroom. As they walked down a secluded corridor the room of requirement appeared. When they stepped inside they saw a king sized bed covered in rich blue silk.

"Bloody hell this school is amazing!" gasped Ron as he took it all in.

"Ya is sure is" replied Harry.

"Well shall we?"

"Lets"

The two boys undresses until all they had on where their boxers. And then they layed on the bed, Harry on top of Ron, and snogged. But it became more feverish, with hands everywhere at once.

Soon they were grinding against each other, groaning and moaning every time someone's cock rubbed against the others.

They were getting harder every second. Their throbbing shafts being restricted in their now tight boxers.

Once they had had enough snogging Harry made his way down Rons chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Once he got to Rons throbbing bulge he ripped off the boxers and just looked up at Ron. "What are you… Oh!" Ron asked as he felt Harry's mouth on him. He squirmed and moaned, but never came and with each passing second the throbbing got worse.

"Ngh… Harry, it hurts. I need to cum" and with that Harry did a couple more licks and nips and finally Ron spilled into him. Harry swallowed hard and seconds later came himself, screaming out Rons name as Ron had with Harry.

Both boys lay side by side panting and covered in sticky orgasm juices. The looked over at each other and agreed that that had been the best day ever.

Once dressed and back in the common room they picked up their books and headed up the stairs to the bed chambers. On the way up the met Hermione.

"Have fun studying?" she asked

Ron and Harry looked at each other, smirked and said, "You have no idea."

**The end guys. Hope you liked it! R & R please if you want more!**


End file.
